Timeline/1980–1981
Timeline of events in 1980–1981, as depicted in Westside Series 2. 1979–1981 Note: Series 1 ended in 1979 and Series 2 began at an unknown point in 1981, therefore these events could take place any time in that time of space, including at the end of 1979. * Rita West gets acquainted with Belinda Lace in prison after Belinda tries to kill herself. They plot to take down her ex-husband Evan Lace.Depicted in Westside ''Series 2 Episode 2 * The Wests are in conflict with The Horsemen. Phineas beats up a gang member. The Horsemen shoot at the West house.Westside'' — "Series 2 Episode 1" * Wolf becomes a prospect for the Horsemen to maintain a truce with his family. 1981 Series 2 Episode 1 * Rita West is released from prison for good behavior after twelve months."1. Episode 1" on Westsidetv.co.nz July 1981 Series 2 Episode 2 Saturday July 11 * Rita goes to see Des McEwen, and Des gives Ted a job. They, along with Lefty and Ngaire, go to a flash party in Parnell, where Rita is introduced to Evan Lace and Ted plants papers in a safe. Bert and Falani are arrested by Terry, a racist cop. Sunday July 12 *Des McEwen's client is arrested. Ted retrieves his fee from the job and gets a new job to steal money from South African supporters coming for the Springbok tour. Mike McCarthy releases Bert and Falani in exchange for Bert getting involved with the protesters against the Springbok tour. Rita sends Wolf to work for Evan Lace. Series 2 Episode 3 Sunday July 12 or 19'''In Series 2 Episode 2, Ted said the South African rugby team and their supporters arrive "this week." * Ted's gang keep lookout on a Motel in Gisborne where South African supporters are staying. * Chelsea Munroe is attacked by a pervert in the park on her way home from trampoline practice. '''Monday July 13 or 20 * The wives join a Neighbourhood Watch meeting. * Ted and Lefty ransack the South Africans' motel, but don't find any cash, while Bert and Phineas observe a fight between the protesters and South African outside the Gisborne Bar and Grill. Tuesday July 14 or 21 * Series 2 Episode 4 Saturday July 25 Bert and Falani go to the South Africa v Waikato game in Hamilton, where they end up a part of the protesters. Series 2 Episode 5 Wednesday July 29 Rita, Ngaire and Carol watch Princess Diana and Charles' wedding. August 1981 Series 2 Episode 6 Thursday August 13'Wolf says the job will happen "tomorrow." * Rod Nugent visits Rita in the Galleria. * Evan Lace tasks Wolf with watching over Joanne while he's gone for a couple of days. '''Friday August 14'On 15 August, the date of which is showed on screen, Falani says he "was faced with certain death at the hands of angry dalis last night, and Wolf asks Joanne "what about what happened last night?" * Wolf drives Joanne to "her friend Veronica," but sees that it's a man. * Eric watches over Joanne for Wolf, but is caught by Joanne as he jerks off watching her shower. * Wolf, Sparky and Falani break into Suitable Seafoods to burn it down, but are caught by the dalis including Darijo Doslic. * Joanne calls for Wolf. and he beats up the pervert (Eric) while she watches. Wolf stays the night, and he and Joanne end up playing cards and having sex. '''Saturday August 15 * Springbok Tour: 1st Test. New Zealand v South Africa. Series 2 Episode 7 Tuesday August 25 * South Africa v NZ Maori, Napier. September 1981 Series 2 Episode 9 Tuesday * Rita breaks into Evan Lace's house and takes all his stuff. Series 2 Episode 10 Saturday September 12 * Springbok Tour: 3rd test. New Zealand v South Africa, Eden Park, Auckland. * Wolf walks out on his mother and the family, moving out of his home. Sunday September 13 * Des McEwen was found dead at his residence by his housekeeper.Date confirmed in newspaper clipping from Westside Series 3 Episode 2. Notes and references Category:Timeline